What if In the Beginning
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the Yellow-Eyed demon hitched a ride back to the future with Dean and Cas.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Back to the Future

What if the Yellow-Eyed Demon hitched a ride back to the future with Cas and Dean?

The Yellow-Eyed Demon pulled Mary in for a kiss to seal their deal. She was his favorite so far. He seriously wanted to breed with her himself, but that was against the rules. Lucifer needed pure human children with demon blood dripped into them.

He heard a car pulled up and looked up to see future-boy pointing the Colt at him. He had lost track of that thing decades ago and wondered where that stupid kid had found it. Just as he raised the gun to point it at him, an angel popped up beside him. The demon wasn't surprised. He didn't know of anything else that could pull off time travel. Angels. He hated them. They thought they were so much better than demons.

There was something surprising to the demon, though. The angel appeared to be whisking future-boy back to the future before he could shoot. The demon wanted to check out the future, so he rushed over and ended up sucked through the time vortex with them. Dean and the demon closed their eyes against the bright light and when they opened them up again they were back in Sam and Dean's hotel room, along with the angel.

"You weren't supposed to do that," Castiel said. "I must send you back."

"Why not let me kill him?" Dean asked.

"That would mess up the space-time continuum. Even angels aren't allowed to do that," Castiel explained.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Didn't you watch the Back to the Future movies?" Castiel asked.

"The what?" the demon asked.

"Yes, did you?" Dean asked, ignoring the demon.

"Yes. It was required watching. I saw them about 3,000 years ago."

"Those movies are only 25 years old," Dean protested.

"You still don't understand the concept of time travel, do you?" Cas asked.

Castiel reached his hand out to send the demon back where he belonged, but the demon evaded his grasp and disappeared out into the night.

"So, has the past changed?" Dean asked. This would definitely be a good thing. His parents would still be alive. Sam would have a normal life. He wasn't sure how this would affect him since he remembered everything, but maybe he had a wife and kids somewhere.

"I don't know. I'll check to see what's going on."

Castiel disappeared and reappeared 5 minutes later. "No, another demon took his place and everything happened exactly the same. I guess it won't mess up the space-time continuum after all. You can kill him."

"Great, except that now we don't know where he is," Dean pointed out.

"I can find him," Castiel promised. "But you don't have the Colt anymore. When we left I zapped it back to Daniel Elkins. You'll want it there later, correct?"

"No, I don't care. If I kill the Yellow-Eyed demon now I won't have to do it then."

"You'll have to kill his replacement," Castiel pointed out.

"This is going to get confusing," Dean said. They Ruby's knife. Hopefully that would be enough.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When the demon zapped out into the night, he decided to try to find someone. His wife had been in Hell, unable to escape since they died. He had had a chance and taken it, leaving her behind. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. After all, she would have done the same thing.

He tuned in his built-in radar and smiled when he found her, and close by, too. He zapped to her location. She was standing there, next to a human. They had a demon tied up.

"What the hell?" the human asked.

The demon started walking to him, when the human put out his hand as if to stop him.

"That won't work on him," Ruby warned.

"Who is this, Ruby?" Azazel asked.

Sam noticed that the demon's eyes were yellow. "Is this a demon? I've never heard of one with yellow eyes?"

"This is the only one," Ruby said. She couldn't believe it. Nobody had heard from him in over 30 years. He had made deals to get access to kids and disappeared, necessitating another demon to take over.

Ruby was right about his psychic thing not working. The demon walked over to him and sniffed. "One of my psychic kids, then."

"Not yours," Ruby said. "Caspar's"

"That hack. What was he up to?"

"You disappeared back in 1973 and he finished your deals for you," Ruby explained.

"Oh, yeah. I just came from 1973. Hitched a ride with an angel and some other guy."

"Ruby, what's going on?" Sam asked. She seemed awfully chummy with this demon and they were talking about the psychic kids, like he was the mastermind of the whole thing.

"Yes, Ruby. What is going on? How is our plan going to set Lucifer free? Is this what you're doing now? Training him so he'll be ready for Lillith?"

"Shut up," Ruby said, but she knew it was too late. Sam wouldn't trust her, even if he didn't have all the details.

"Why?" the demon asked.

"I have to go," Sam said and started backing towards the exit.

"Can't let you do that, Sammy," Ruby said. To Azazel, she said, "You've ruined everything."

"How?"

"I was manipulating him, tricking him. Now, he won't trust me, because of you," Ruby explained.

"You do everything the hard way," Azazel said and flung Sam into the wall, just as he was about to reach the exit. He grunted in pain at the impact.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see. Do you know of a place where we can hole up?"

"Sure," Ruby said.

"Let's go now."

They walked over to Sam and Azazel and Ruby held hands and put their other hands on Sam's shoulders. They disappeared to Ruby's hideaway. It was hidden from demons and angels, and had warding off symbols so angels couldn't get in. They would be safe there.


	2. The Hard Way

Moments later, Castiel and Dean ran into the warehouse. "We're too late. You should have let me zap you," Castiel said. "Now, we've lost the yellow-eyed demon and your brother."

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Sam was here with Ruby."

Dean saw a man tied up inside a devil's trap. "Is that a demon?" he asked.

"Yes," Castiel said. He went up and touched the man, eradicating the demon and man alike.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up chained to a bed in a basement. He was looking for something to pick the lock with when Ruby came in. She pulled out a knife and cut her arm. "Drink," she said.

Sam turned his head. He couldn't believe he had ever been so stupid to think drinking demon blood was a good idea. How had he let her talk him into it in the first place? He honestly couldn't remember.

Ruby grabbed his head and forced it down to her arm. With his head mashed into it, Sam was unable to resist. He started drinking. He hated himself for it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean was pacing back and forth at Bobby's. Cas had done his disappearing act after they had found out that the yellow-eyed demon with Sam. He hadn't given him any further information. He knew that Sam had demon blood in him, though. The Yellow-Eyed Demon had told him that. What did that mean? It was obviously where his visions had come from. They had stopped once the demon was dead, but would they come back now that he was back?

"Would you stop pacing, Dean? You're going to fall right through my floor," Bobby grumbled.

"Where could he be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know now anymore than I did five minutes ago when you last asked. So, you went back in time and met your parents and grandparents?" Bobby asked. Dean hadn't given him many details. Too worried about Sam.

"Yeah, and the Yellow-Eyed Demon was there, too."

"A demon with yellow eyes? I've never heard of that," Bobby said, doubtfully.

"What are you talking about? The Yellow-Eyed demon killed my mom," Dean was confused how Bobby could have forgotten about the Yellow-Eyed demon.

"No, that was your garden variety black-eyed demon. A crazy determined demon, but black eyed," Bobby said.

Dean sighed. Of course the demon had come back with him and Cas said another demon had picked up where he left off. He was right this was confusing.

"The Yellow-Eyed demon came back with us, so another demon took over for him, I guess. I remember things happening with the Yellow-Eyed Demon, but Cas said everything happened pretty much the same way."

"And now this Yellow-Eyed demon has Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I don't like it. Nothing good happens when he's around." Dean remembered when the Yellow-Eyed demon had abducted Sam to Cold Oak and Sam had died. That was the worst time of his life. It was worse than when his mother died. To be fair he barely remembered that. It was worse than when his father died. That had been terrible, but so much worse when Sammy died. He was in charge of protecting Sammy and once again he had let the Yellow-Eyed demon get his claws into him.

"So, what does he want with him?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever it is, it's bad. Sam was up to something before, though. Any idea what he was doing while I was gone?" Dean asked.

"While you were time-travelling? No, you guys were three states away."

"No, while I was in... Hell," Dean said. He didn't even like to say the word.

"No, I told you, I couldn't find him," Bobby answered.

Dean didn't know what Sam had been up to, but he knew it was bad. Castiel had sent him to the past to show him the truth about the demon blood. "Sammy, what have you done?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

6 months later

Every day Ruby came in with more and more demon blood. Sam idly wondered where she got so much of it. If it was all hers she would have been bled dry long ago. Mostly, he didn't care, though. He wanted it, couldn't get enough of it. A couple of times, he had tried to exorcise Ruby, but she had explained that the room was encased with dragonfly dust. It rendered those with psychic abilities powerless.

Today, the Yellow-Eyed demon came in while Ruby was giving him his blood. "Fifty-five seals have been broken," he announced. "It's time to go to step two of our plan.

"Which is?" Ruby asked. She had always implicitly trusted her husband, but sometimes she wasn't sure why. He was the one who talked her into becoming a witch and then he had left her in Hell while he had escaped. But, she did know that he had talked her up to the high-level demons, which had gained her the position of Sam's manipulator.

"I'll explain while we wait for him to wake up," he said as he knocked Sam out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

2 weeks later

Dean and Bobby were researching. They had spent the last six months alternating between looking for Sam and stopping seals from breaking. They had stopped a grand total of five seals and had made no progress on Sam. "There are only 4 seals left to break," Castiel said as he materialized behind them.

"Don't do that," Dean snapped. "Where have you been?" This was the first time they had seen Cas since Sam disappeared. Dean decided he was happier before he knew about angels. They seemed pretty useless.

"We need to stop more seals from being broken," Castiel said, not responding to Dean's question.

"Well, how do you propose that we do that?" Bobby asked. "We've been trying."

"We appreciate the five seals that you saved, but you've failed more than you succeeded." Castiel was just stating a fact.

"Well, we could have used some help," Dean barked.

"We have been helping. We've stopped 126 seals from being broken."

"What do you want from us?" Dean asked.

"The demons are stepping up their seal breaking. We think they will be ready to break the last seal, a week from tonight. The last seal is very specific. We need to stop it."

"Are you just giving up on the seals in between, then?" Dean asked. There was no anger in his question. He wanted to give up to. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to find Sam, he would have retired to an island and gone fishing months ago. But, he would never give up on Sam. Never.

"We think this is our best course of action."

"Fine, what's the last seal?" Dean asked. In a way it was a relief to know that one way or another this would all be over soon.

"Killing Lillith," Castiel said.

"Well, I wouldn't have suspected that," Dean said.

"So, the only two things that can kill a demon are this knife and the Colt, right?" Dean asked, holding up Ruby's knife.

"The demons have the Colt, but the Colt can't kill white-eyed demons. They're too powerful," Castiel said.

"Well, great, we'll just keep this knife away from the demons and we're all set, right?" Dean asked.

"Wrong, there is one another thing that can kill a demon."

"What?" Dean and Bobby both asked.

"A psychic made that way by demon blood," Came the answer.

"Sammy," Dean concluded. At least that meant that the demon would have kept him alive. He hadn't been sure if he had killed him for some reason.


	3. The Secret of My Success

Sam had woken up last week with no memories at all. His father and sister had introduced him and told him his name was Sam, but said that the doctors wanted to see if his memories would come back by themselves. Apparently, he had been in an accident of some kind. If Sam had been more himself, he would have wondered how a doctor had known he had amnesia, since he hadn't seen a doctor since waking up. He was also forced to drink a whole glass of sticky red medicine every hour. It looked like blood. Actually, Sam had to admit, the first time he was forced, but after that he looked forward to the next hour. He would chug it and as soon as the last drop went down his throat, he started his clock-watching.

"Here's your medicine, Sam," his father said. Sam greedily gulped it down.

"Sam, I think it's time we told you the truth."

"You mean you're going to fill in my memories?" Sam asked, momentarily forgetting about his next fuel up. It was weird only having two weeks worth of memories. He wasn't even allowed out of the house, because his family was afraid he would get lost and miss his next dose of medicine. He didn't want that either, so he hadn't fought them on it.

"Yes. Sam, I'm a demon, and you and Ruby are half-demon, half-human," Azazel said, spinning the tale he had decided on to get Sam to kill Lillith.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I turned my back on the other demons, because they were evil and I'm good. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world—your mother. A demon came and killed her because she said that she wanted me all to herself. As a half demon, you have some powers. You can kill demons with your mind. We know where Lillith, the demon who killed your mother, will be next week. You need to kill her. Avenge your mother's death."

"How do I do it?" Sam asked.

"Ruby will work with you the next few days and show you how to do it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The following week

"It's time," Ruby said.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked.

"He's going to make sure other demons don't try to stop us," Ruby answered. Actually, he had heard some rumors of angel activity, and he wanted to see if he could deflect them from Sam.

"OK," Sam said, and they went out to Ruby's car.

"She's at a convent in Ilchester, Maryland," Ruby said. "It's a few hours away. We have to do this exactly at midnight."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Ruby mentally kicked herself. She was supposed to get him there a few minutes before midnight, but not tell him that.

"I didn't mean you had to kill her at exactly at midnight, I just know that she's going to be there at exactly midnight," Ruby covered.

"Oh," Sam said and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't mess it up after they had come this far.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Five minutes to midnight

"We're here, Sam. Drink this," Ruby said and handed Sam a thermos full of blood. He still thought it was medicine. Either that or he refused to admit what he was drinking. Either way was fine with Ruby. She just needed him to do his job. She had given him a full thermos every fifteen minutes today. Told him he needed extra medicine because he would need his strength. He greedily drank it up each time. "Is there any more?" he asked now.

Ruby smiled. She knew that he always counted down the time to his next dose, but that he was actually asking for more of his own accord was great. "As a matter of fact," she answered and pulled out five more thermoses. Sam chugged it all down in two minutes.

"We have to go now," Ruby said and ran up to the door with him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm sending you to St. Mary's, a convent in Ilchester, Maryland to stop Sam from killing Lillith," Castiel said to Dean.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked. He could really use the angel's back up.

"Azazel has gathered some demons to fight with the angels to prepare a place for Lucifer. I must go help with the fight." With that, he touched Dean's forehead and sent him hurling through space to the convent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruby and Sam entered the convent and Sam dispatched the demons standing guard to Lillith. Lillith turned around and saw them approaching. She flung out her hand and slammed the door shut. She did this partly to cover up the fact that she was in on it. That might make Sam not want to kill her. They couldn't be sure of him. The other reason she did it was she was getting cold feet. Nobody wanted to die, no matter how old they were. She had the ability to live forever and it was crazy to give that away. For what? The greater good. She was a demon, she wasn't supposed to care about such things.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door came crashing open. Sam strutted in, there was just no other word for it. He strutted.

It was his turn. He threw out his hand and threw her against the altar. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time." He could only remember waiting for a week or so, but he was assuming he had been waiting for this before that, and it sounded good.

"Give it your best shot, then," Lillith said. She hated Sam Winchester, mostly because since the day he was born, she had been told that he was going to be the one to kill her. And she had to roll over and let it happen. There was no point in fighting it. If she did, she would be slowly tortured to death by Lucifer. At least she got a nice vacation beforehand.

Dean materialized in the hallway of the convent. He took a moment to get his bearings and headed around the corner to where he heard voices. He saw Sam, standing there with his back to him, along with who he assumed to be Lillith pinned to the altar. The other demon turned to look at him. Dean had a feeling that was Ruby. He didn't know why, but he figured she was behind everything. He had known before he went to Hell that she had been playing Sam. Ruby threw out her hand and slammed the heavy oak doors against Dean.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as he pounded impotently on the door.

Sam turned towards the door. That voice sounded familiar, but he didn't know where he had heard it before.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" Ruby said urgently. She couldn't lose him now. They were so close.

Sam refocused his attention and concentrated all his psychic energy on Lillith. She started heaving and glowing white and you could see through to her ribs. Finally, she slumped over dead. Sam could still hear the pounding on the door.

"Who is that?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby didn't answer. She was watching as Lillith's blood started flowing out of her body. It was forming a circle around her body. When it was done it would form the symbol necessary to open Lucifer's cage.

"You did it," Ruby whispered in awe.

"Did what?" Sam asked. He had killed the demon that killed his mother. A mother he couldn't remember. He just realized that his father and sister hadn't told him anything about her. Just about Lillith killing her. Maybe it was to painful for them.

"You opened the door."

"What door?" Sam asked, thinking it didn't sound like a good thing.

"You let Lucifer out."

"What?" Sam asked.

The door flew open. Dean came rushing in with the knife.

"You're too late," Ruby informed him, cockily.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, remembering that he had not received an answer earlier.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Why didn't Sam know who he was? It didn't matter right now. He rushed at Ruby with her knife and killed her.

Sam backed away from him. "Who are you?" he asked again. He was getting agitated because nobody would answer this one simple question.

"Dean, your brother."

"Then why did you kill our sister?"

"She's not our sister. She's a demon."

All other conversation was cut off by the room shaking and a bright light shooting forth from the floor. "Come on, Sammy," Dean said and grabbed Sam's arm in an attempt to pull him towards the door.

Sam was scared, though. Too scared to move. "He's coming," he whispered.

"Come on," Dean yelled again forcefully and this time, Sam ran with him. However, by the time they reached the door it had slammed shut. The room was filled with an awful, loud static. Sam and Dean covered their ears and waited to die.

The noise stopped and they each slowly uncovered their ears and opened their eyes. They were on a plane. Not only that, Sam remembered everything. "I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said. Like a simple sorry could make up for letting the devil loose on the world.

"It's OK, Sammy," Dean assured him, but he wasn't so sure it was. He didn't know what Ruby did to Sam, but Sam had allowed it. He just didn't know if they would get through this.

The End


End file.
